


The Choice.

by spideyrcgers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrcgers/pseuds/spideyrcgers
Summary: PERSONNEL DOSSIER:Anastasia Jackson was born on Brooklyn New York. Worked with her father at hydra until the age of 13 when she was turned by her father's experiments into an Inhuman.She has the ability to manipulate fire.Ran away from home with her little brother [ AGENT ANTHONY JACKSON ] until SHIELD found her on 2004. She was the you youngest inhuman in SHIELD.Her brother started training shortly after.Joined the avengers on the battle of New York and Sokovia which was to be her's and her brother's last battle.Her brother was found dead and She's been hidden ever since. Her location is classified. No one knows what happened to her, many assume her DEAD.





	1. PROLOGUE

Steven walked in the room angry, breathing heavily. He threw his shield, letting it hit the wall to his right "dammit!„ his voice was sharp and loud.   
With his fists he pounced the wooden table and then he just rested there with his hands on the wood, trying to calm down as he breathed tiredly.

"Cap! this is getting out of control!„ Tony's voice was like a punch on the stomach. Steven knew that what he said was true but he couldn't face it not yet.

"It's time Steven„ Natasha walked in the room as well, scratched on several places, her fists bruised from the punches she gave.   
Again Steve felt like he was being punched in the stomach when Natasha spoke.

Wanda entered slowly. She saw Steve's shield on the floor and at a slow pace moved closer it. She held it in her hands looking at it for a few minutes before placing it on the table, right in front of Steve.

Seeing his shield, he quickly raised his head to look at Wanda. He noticed a scratch on her cheek, tears rolling down her eyes but he knew she wasn't in physical pain, she was in emotional pain.

"I can't Wanda...„ he finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And I don't want to either!„ she replied sharply, she didn't like the idea more than Steve did but unlike Steve, she had faced the truth. They had to bring back Anastasia Before it all went to hell.

"but  _you_ have to do it!„ her voice was louder, her Russian accent easily heard through her words.

"You are not the only one that cared for her.„ said Tony "We all made a choice to protect her! It was a good choice but now we have to...„ he paused, taking a breath before beginning to speak again "we have to do this!„

"Do what?„ Steve spoke louder now, Turning to face tony. Seeing Natasha standing only a few steps away from him, next to Clint and on her right there was Banner, everyone looking at The  _great_  captain America, everyone worried. "destroy her life  _again_?„ he looked down, realizing that his tone was louder than it should have. "You wanna do that to her again? Fine! Go ahead!„ he looked up "But I'm not bringing her back just so she can die to her father's arms instead!„

"Steve! We lose and all our files are out for the world to see, do you really think he won't find her?„ said Tony.

Natasha made a step forward, signaling iron man to stop talking.  
"Its better if we warn her, think about it. If we don't say anything, he will get to her first and it will be too late but if we go now...and find her, tell her what's going on, she will be safer„ Natasha explained and the blonde haired man crossed his arms and gave her a nod.

"One condition!„ he made a step forward

"I am listening.„

"We give her the choice--„

"Because that worked out perfectly last time! Just as we had planned!„ tony cut him of, speaking ironically. Natasha raised her hand quickly again signaling him to shut up.

"We give her the choice..„ Steven went on "and she chooses if she wants to come back or not. She says no and we protect her by ourselves. She says yes...and we give her back both her memories and powers.„

"She's a 24 year old girl with no memories of who she used to be, of course she's going to say no!„  
"Then she's going to say no! It's her choice!„ Steve said over Tony's voice.

"Deal!„ said Natasha.


	2. House Of the rising sun

The melody was playing on and on. The same song, over and over again. She was moving her feet back and forth, her head left and right, dancing to the rhythm. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed every single bit of the music, lost in her paradise. Lost in her song. Lost in the notes. Lost in the--

"HEY! I was listening to that!„ the girl moved forward and tried to take her iPod back in her hands but the man had already hid it behind his back.

"Not funny Jonathan!„ she let herself slide down from the silver counter, standing on her feet. Jonathan raised his hand as high as he could, she was way too short to reach him, not even jumping would help.

"Look at you, little dwarf„ he joked, laughing.  
"Cut it, tall man!„ finally she stopped jumping and crossed her arms on her chest.Her expression changing from a happy girl to a little old sad baby.  
"What do you want?„

Without even speaking, Jonathan put the iPod on his pocket and then grabbed a tray giving it straight to her with a smile "its your turn!„

She looked up and down, her eyes looking at the tray, then back at the boy and then back at the tray and then back at the boy. She did that almost ten times until she finally gave in.

"fine!„

She snatched the tray and gave him a mad look before walking towards the white small doors. She closed her eyes, took a breath and...stood there.

"Ani! Please! It's not like you're going to war! For god's shake! There are people waiting to order.„  
And just like that Jonathan had ruined her moment. She rolled her eyes and finally walked out of the storage room, with only one step finding herself across hundreds of people and kids sitting on the tables.

"Let's do this.„ she said to herself and Walked over the closest table.

She would take the orders, deliver them to the kitchen and then bring them back to the people and finally clean the tables so others could come and sit and then she would do the same thing on repeat.   
Mostly they would ask for pancakes and milkshakes. Over and over again the same thing. "Hello what do you want to order?„ or "good morning, what can I bring you„ or "καλημέρα, τι θα θέλατε;„ which was _'good morning what would you want'_ in Greek.

She could admit that living in Greece had its tops.   
The sun, the people, the places and because she was a fan of history the museums were her favorite part. Ok maybe the beaches were her favorite part but still she was always amazed by all the wonders that Greece had to offer.

She had been living here for a long time. Mostly for her entire life. Ηer parents died in a car crash when she was a toddler and then Jonathan's parents adopted her.

She was so young when the car crash happened so she had no memory of her parents, only pictures.  
Jonathan's parents, Ms.Pond and Mr.Pond, moved away from England and came to Greece when she was 5, so growing up she would mostly speak English rather Greek, and she saw herself more as an English Gal rather a Greek little girl.  
For the last couple of years, she had been working with Jonathan on his parents' cafe. It was built on Skiros, a beautiful island, just a few miles away from the mainland.

She had her bestie, Roxana and till last week her boyfriend, Derek, to hang out with but sadly they broke up. Well it wasn't that sad, they just weren't meant for each other.

She was a free spirit, flying around and he was a little country boy, nice and sweet but not quite what she was looking for and every time Roxana would ask her what exactly she was looking for, she would replay with a cocky smile across her face "I'll know when I find it„.

Her life was simple, ordinary and normal. She never really asked for anything more as she liked to believe that life was an adventure by itself. After all she was living in a world, with flying, green, strong people and...gods, true the avengers were far away from where she was but there were still walking on the same planet.   
True it didn't effect her life as much as she would like to say but it was an excuse she would always use to stay at home for a lazy day "my planet has been visited by a god and you think my life is not adventurous enough?„ she would question Jonathan every time he wanted to take her out for hiking in the middle of the day, with the sun still burning or anyone that would try to get her off the bed while she was watching the notebook for the 100th time.

She liked having adventures, just not ones that would involve the sun burning her skin. She liked living dangerously but after the moon had hid behind the waves. She was one of those people that would sleep all day and wonder all night. She was an explorer that liked to lose herself in the dark of the night. A red-batt needing the darkness to fly away, was what Ms. Pond would call her or a red-star, needing the darkness to shine. They would also usually just call her  _reddy_ or other random stuff that had to do with either fire or the color red because of her beautiful hair.

"Your hair are proof that you are a flame. An Artist„

Ms. Pond would say every time, Anastasia dared to question her drawing skills.

Sometimes she felt like, she had this fire within her, that she had to take it out on a peace of paper, by drawing monsters or shadows. Pictures that were carved in her head as if they were memories.

She was a mystery to many but everyone loved her. Maybe it was her kind eyes, or simply her beautiful smile that she would give to everyone. But there was something drowning about her for sure. She was known as the red-haired angel around the island, the beautiful red-haired angel.

* * *

 

"Finally!„ not wasting any second she turned the open sign the other way, the cafe was closed, all she could think was arriving home and finally taking a nap. She walked to the storage room to pick up her stuff and wear her casual clothes. She unwrapped her white apron from her waist and with a simple movement unzipped her waitress uniform, an orange dress. But as she was about take it off for good she heard a noise coming from inside the main room. She zipped her dress back up again and walked out of the storage room a bit scared, walking in a slow pace.

At first she saw no one but as she walked passed the wall and turned her head to the right she noticed a man about to head in the kitchen. There was only a small light in the middle of the room, so she couldn't recognize him.  
"Can I help you?„ she asked.  
  


It was like a melody, her voice soft as always, caressing his ears like a simple blow of air. When he turned to finally look at her all he could see was her pretty face and her redhaired braids hanging by the way that she had tilted her head to the side. The rest of her body was hidden behind the wall.

"Sir?„ she spoke again this time making another step forward showing her whole body.  
She was still as short as he remembered and thin and she still looked like a little girl, young.  _Always looked too young for her age,_ he thought. He couldn't believe it had been 3 years since he last saw her. It seemed like time hadn't touch her at all.

"I'm sorry„ he finally said. He moved forward, closer to the light and took off his sunglasses.  
Now Anastasia was able to notice his blonde hair, his height and there was a spark in his blue eyes and those eyes...she could swear she had seen them before.

"Who are you?„ she questioned him. He didn't seem like a bad guy, he seemed kind and sweet. She felt like she knew him. She felt like she had drawn those cheekbones again. The lines under his eyes felt so familiar.

He slipped his hands in the pockets of his blue leather jacket and said simply.  
"My name is Steve Rogers...„

It took her a while to realize where she knew that name from but when she did her eyes and mouth opened wide. Without hesitating anymore she took another two steps closer to him, and flicked the light switch on the wall next to her, on.  
Finally she could see his face clearly, his eyes were filled with wonders and she could see some pain there as well.

He was looking at her like he was expecting her to do something, his eyes scanning her. He had no idea what would happen next but a part of him hoped that maybe she would remember him and all that they had been through together, right way. His hopes crumpled when she opened her mother.

"Shut up!„ she shouted, shocked and started jumping up and down, her braids moving back and forth. That was defiantly not the reaction Steve was expecting, he was confused but at the same time he felt good to see her smile like that again, he had missed that smile. Even before she left from his life completely she couldn't smile like that because of her brother's death.

"you're him! You are freaking captain America!„ she squealed but then took a deep breath to relax "I mean...„ she cleared her throat and held her hand out for him to shake "i'm Anastasia Pond..on your service my captain!„ she was moving her lips right and left, trying to keep herself from smiling or worst laughing right in his face.

Pond, that was defiantly not the name he was used to.

Steve took her hand in his, A wave of electricity sliding through his hands up his chest. He knew what he had to say and do but even thinking about the words hurt him. Thinking about how he would destroy this happy life she was living, hurt him.

"nice to meet you„ he whispered, his voice breaking a bit as he did. Anastasia looked down at their hands smiling and then let her hand slip away from his.

"What brings you to our island Captain?„ asked the redhaired, crossing her arms and smiling at him.  
He didn't know how to tell her, the reason he was here was much more complicated than she could ever imagine. He could answer her with a three letter word,  _'you'_ but he couldn't say the word and as he was standing there thinking something interrupted his thoughts, a red light in Anastasia's dress.

The next few things happened in slow motion in Steve's eyes. He pushed her on the ground, stood above her, the glass across them was breaking in many little pieces. Anastasia didn't say anything, she could barely catch her breath. she couldn't speak. She was looking directly at Steve's eyes, like she was trying to find a place to hide in them. She was scared.

"You ok?„ he asked, their eyes locked in each other's. she gulped and nodded positively, her eyes staring at him, wide open.

"Go in the storage room! Now! run!„ his voice was sharp and straight forward, Anastasia got in her knees and started crawling towards the storage room.

Once she got inside, she sat with her back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.   
A part of her scared while the other half of her was thinking that this is going to be one hell of a story to tell.

Her braids were messed up now, red strands of hair were covering her eyes. It's when she looked down at her palms that she realized she had been shaking this whole time.

First there were noises, loud noises, things breaking, tough things hitting the ground and then there was silence.

Footsteps.

She could hear footsteps, lady steps, it couldn't be Steven, she got scared. Her face turned red, she could feel her skin heating up. She was whispering many things, random things. After a while she was saying things she couldn't even understand, she caught herself whispering a poem, a poem about fire.

_"This dragoness disguised in lace -_   
_passion's flower with angel's face,_   
_precisely picks the time and place_   
_each dream to chase, each dream to chase.„_

While she was speaking her voice was breaking, the words were coming out hardly. Why was she saying that poem? Where had she heard it before?

_"Each dream to chase, each dream to chase...„_

She whispered again and closed her eyes. For whatever reason, the poem was calming her down, she was calming down. Her heartbeat was slowing down too. The footsteps got closer, the door opened, there was light now in the room but Anastasia refused to open her eyes.

Natasha walked in slowly, placed her hand on Anastasia's shoulder, the girl was terrified. She realized that the little girl was whispering a poem. She kneeled down besides her and listened to the words she was saying.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Anastasia...you're safe„ she spoke.  
Anastasia stopped talking, opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the woman sitting next to her. Her heartbeat fastened up again.

"What is going on with me?„ she was crying. It was both the pain and the confusion. Her head was filled with weird stuff, scary pictures and she was trying to make sense of it all in such a short time. It was practically impossible. She needed a paper and a pen. She needed to draw.

"You're remembering...how can you be remembering you haven't touched the stone yet...it's impossible„ Natasha took the girl's arms in hers and looked at her palms, her skin was burning, it was like the fire inside her was about to explode out of her pale body.

"It's that poem, I can't get it out of my mind.... _This dragoness disguised in lace - passion's flower with angel's face, precisely picks the time and place_  
 _each dream to chase, each dream to chase...each dream will chase...each dream will chase_...GOD DAMMIT! MAKE IT STOP! I NEED TO DRAW! It's a panic attack- that's all it is! I just need to draw!„ Anastasia quickly moved her her hands away from Natasha's hold, her whole body started shaking again and Natasha had no idea how to help her.

The girl crawled towards a box and from there she grabbed a pencil and a white piece of paper. Her hand would move all around the page. She had no idea what she was drawing.

At that moment Steven ran in the room, exhausted. He was hoping to find Anastasia smiling again but looking down at her, he felt helpless.

His shield fell of his hand and he immediately ran by her side, wrapping his arms around her.  
She pushed him away.

"Don't!" Said Natasha and they watched her as she continued drawing. Until it was clear that she had been drawing her brother.

The pencil in her hands got so warm it burned her. She threw it away and started shouting again. Steve tried to hold her but she was fighting, hitting him with her arms, trying to Push him away again.

"Do you have the injection?!„ asked Steven, fighting to hold Anastasia in his arms. Natasha without losing any time got the haloperidol injection out of her pocket and stung the redhaired with it.

First she stopped screaming, than she stopped shaking. Slowly she lost her senses and Shorty after, Anastasia had fallen asleep in Steven's arms.

"Steve she went crazy! Did you hear her? Saying that poem? She's not supposed to remember that! And...„ Natasha grabbed the girl's drawing "how can she remember him?!„ she said after the girl had calmed down "and her skin is burning..„

"We have to leave! More will be coming to take her! She has to be safe!„  
"I'll warn the others about what happened, you have to take her to stark and banner!„


End file.
